A thousand Tales by Luna Magic 2005
by 0.0' Kahli hime
Summary: Kagome ganha uma lâmpada dourada de aniversário. Mas a moça sequer faz ideia de que realmente há um gênio dentro dela. .:. SessKag em drabbles .:.
1. Birthday

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "A 1000 Tales"**

_**Postagens: **2 a 3 shots por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: k+**

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: ** luna magic 2005_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse:** Kagome ganha uma lâmpada dourada de aniversário. Mas a moça sequer faz ideia de que realmente há um gênio dela. .:. SessKag em drabbles .:.

* * *

**A thousand Tales**

_1000 contos_

**.: I :. **

**Birthday**

_Aniversario _

* * *

Kagome riu, rasgando o papel decorado que envolvia o presente, como se fosse uma criancinha. Esse era o seu segundo aniversário desde que voltara da Era Feudal, mas a moca tentou não pensar nisso, pondo-se a admirar o lindo sweater que sua mãe lhe fizera.

- Agora o último, Kagome! - Sua mãe lhe disse alegremente, pegando um presente embrulhado em papel pardo. - Esse é do vovô. Ele disse que é uma herança de família, mas não me disse o que era.

Curiosa, Kagome abriu o presente lentamente. E la havia uma lâmpada pequena, dourada ... conectada a um chaveiro.

Ela suspirou e segurou a lâmpada minúscula ao ar, fitando-a com uma sobrancelha arqueada. E entao, praticamente explodiu em risinhos brincalhões, sussurrando em seguida. - Ah, vovô ...

. . .

* * *

N/T:

* Nah nha, outra fic sesskag (juro que essa sera a **ultima fic Inuyasha** do meu "projeto de ferias" :D)

** Essa fic e muito legal. Eu to muito feliz pela "magic-chan" ter autorizado sua traducao. Creio que vcs irao curtir ;D

*** As postagens serao fluidas. Teremos 2 / 3 shots por semana. Cada shot possui exatamente 100 palavras (o que, em portugues, vai variar por uma serie de fatores intrínsecos a traducao.)

**** Cedilhas e acentos sao o meu "terror" aqui no meu notebook. Entao, esses 'faltando', por favor, relevem. Ok? :D

***** Sim sim, reviews sao sempre um combustivel extra ne ;D

****** Amanha nos veremos em "Fatherly Influence" ("Influencia Paterna" - eu havia esquecido de mencionar o titulo em portugues, certo?)


	2. Present

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "A 1000 Tales"**

_**Postagens: **2 a 3 shots por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: k+**

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **luna magic 2005_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse:** Kagome ganha uma lâmpada dourada de aniversário. Mas a moça sequer faz ideia de que realmente há um gênio dela. .:. SessKag em drabbles .:.

* * *

**A thousand Tales**

_1000 contos_

**.: II :.**

_Presente_

* * *

Kagome suspirou contente, pondo o último de seus presentes de lado. Fitou-o em afeto e exasperação, ao perguntar-se mentalmente o que fazer com este presente que seu avô lhe dera.

Pegou a lâmpada pela parte arredondada do metal e girou-a no dedo. A luz do sol incidiu sobre o objeto e o fez brilhar, fazendo-a se perguntar se aquilo se tratava de ouro puro.

Girando-a mais uma vez, tudo o que podia fazer foi engasgar quando duas garras apareceram de repente e enlaçaram fortemente sua garganta. Um homem apareceu e olhos arregalados o reconheceram imediatamente.

_- Você._

* * *

N/T:

* Domo arigatou pelos recadinhos.

** Hoje ou amanha teremos "Fatherly Influence" e mais de "A 1000 tales" ;D


	3. Lamp

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "A 1000 Tales"**

_**Postagens: **2 a 3 shots por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: k+**

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **luna magic 2005_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse:** Kagome ganha uma lâmpada dourada de aniversário. Mas a moça sequer faz ideia de que realmente há um gênio dela. .:. SessKag em drabbles .:.

* * *

**A thousand Tales**

_1000 contos_

**.: III :.**

Lampada

* * *

Tudo o que conseguira fazer foi fitar, através de olhos bem arregalados, as listras arroxeadas em seu rosto. Ela não via aquela figura fazia muito tempo ... Deveria estar vendo coisas. Por que ele estava aqui? Como chegou aqui?

Ele não disse sequer uma palavra, mas parecia tão surpreso quanto ela. Uma nuvem de fumaça circundou-o, mas aquilo nao cheirava a fogo. Parecia mais com incenso e ... algo masculino. Garras circundaram levemente em torno de seus dedos.

- Como você ...? - sussurrou, mesmo que as garras não estivessem mais em torno de sua garganta.

Lábios puseram-se numa linha fina em ressentimento, mas ele não disse nada, seu olhar pairava incisivamente ao chão, sobre a lâmpada minúscula caída descuidadamente em seus pés.

* * *

N/T:

* Domo arigatou pelos recadinhos fofos :)


	4. Change

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "A 1000 Tales"**

_**Postagens: **2 a 3 shots por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: k+**

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **luna magic 2005_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse:** Kagome ganha uma lâmpada dourada de aniversário. Mas a moça sequer faz ideia de que realmente há um gênio dela. .:. SessKag em drabbles .:.

* * *

**A thousand Tales**

_1000 contos_

**.: IV :.**

Mudança

* * *

Kagome se perguntou o que dizer a ele para livrar-se desse silêncio constrangedor. Mudou o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro. Levantou o olhar e notou algo que esquecera. Ela era muito alto. E belo.

Engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar do rosto masculino, para fitar a fumaça pairando ao seu redor. Ele usava um quimono branco liso, e seus pés estavam descalços. Sem sapatos. Ou armadura. Nem _suas katanas._

- Sesshoumaru ... - sussurrou finalmente. - O que aconteceu com você?

- Isso não é o que você deveria perguntar. - O yokai respondeu calmamente.

- Não é? - Tudo o que fizera foi apenas sussurrar.

Sesshoumaru balançou a cabeça negativamente.

* * *

N/T:

* Arigatou :)


	5. Wish

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "A 1000 Tales"**

_**Postagens: **2 a 3 shots por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: k+**

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **luna magic 2005_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse:** Kagome ganha uma lâmpada dourada de aniversário. Mas a moça sequer faz ideia de que realmente há um gênio dela. .:. SessKag em drabbles .:.

* * *

**A thousand Tales**

_1000 contos_

**.: V :.**

Desejo

* * *

- O que devo lhe perguntar? O que preciso _fazer? -_ Para fazer isso parar. Para tudo ficar melhor. Ela não sabia ao certo, mas algo parecia estar muito errado aqui.

O Sesshoumaru diante de si era diferente de alguma forma. Derrotado, apesar de sua postura orgulhosa. E amargo, embora não pudesse imaginar o porquê.

O que aconteceu quando ela saiu da Era Feudal?

- Basta me pedir. - Era óbvio que Sesshoumaru não queria estar ali e ela se viu se perguntando por que ele simplesmente nao saia voando como normalmente o faria.

- O que? - finalmente perguntou, de repente.

- Qualquer coisa. - respondeu ele. - Seu desejo é uma ordem.

* * *

N/T:

* Arigatou ;)


	6. Unbelievable

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "A 1000 Tales"**

_**Postagens: **2 a 3 shots por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: k+**

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **luna magic 2005_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse:** Kagome ganha uma lâmpada dourada de aniversário. Mas a moça sequer faz ideia de que realmente há um gênio dela. .:. SessKag em drabbles .:.

* * *

**A thousand Tales**

_1000 contos_

**.: VI :.**

Inacreditavel

* * *

Kagome fitou-o por um momento, seu rosto em pleno choque antes de virar-se e se dirigir ate a porta. Ela não podia acreditar. Simplesmente _não podia_ acreditar nisso. Dois anos se passaram desde que deixara a Era Feudal e, de repente, o grande Lorde Sesshoumaru volta como se fosse uma espécie de… _gênio_ ?

Isso era ridículo.

E... mas mais rápido que um raio, ele reapareceu diante dela, impedindo-a de sair do quarto. - Onde pensa que está indo? - pergunta. - Você não fez seu desejo ainda.

- Desejos ... - Seu olhar caiu por um momento e em seguida encontrou o dele. Um silêncio se impusera ate que… - Você não acha que já chega dessa porcaria?

* * *

N/T:

* Arigatou ;)


	7. Ghost

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "A 1000 Tales"**

_**Postagens: **2 a 3 shots por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: k+**

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **luna magic 2005_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse:** Kagome ganha uma lâmpada dourada de aniversário. Mas a moça sequer faz ideia de que realmente há um gênio dela. .:. SessKag em drabbles .:.

* * *

**A thousand Tales**

_1000 contos_

**.: VII :.**

Fantasma

* * *

Sesshoumaru seguia Kagome por onde quer que ela fosse, impusera-se com sua sombra silenciosa. Ninguém mais parecia vê-lo, a nao ser ela, e no momento em que a garota não tinha mais sequer energia suficiente para explicar aos outros que estava acontecendo, simplesmente desistira.

Perguntou-se o que acontecera quando partira da Era Feudal, o destino recaído sobre cada um de seus amigos após seu desejo a Shikon no Tama. Sempre havia assumido que Rin, Jaken e o dragão Ah Un ficariam ao lado Sesshoumaru para sempre.

Naquela noite, finalmente reuniu coragem suficiente para perguntar-lhe. - Por que isso aconteceu com você?

Sesshoumaru a fitou. - Por penitência. Arrogância.

_- Quem_ fez isso com você?

- Você.


	8. Late

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "A 1000 Tales"**

_**Postagens: **2 a 3 shots por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: k+**

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **luna magic 2005_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse:** Kagome ganha uma lâmpada dourada de aniversário. Mas a moça sequer faz ideia de que realmente há um gênio dela. .:. SessKag em drabbles .:.

* * *

**A thousand Tales**

_1000 contos_

**.: VIII :.**

Atrasada

* * *

Kagome se vira arrancada de sua rotina matinal diária, distraída demais ao notar a curiosidade nos olhos de Sesshoumaru, e depois de um tempo, ela apenas parou de frente dele, porque ele simplesmente bloqueou-lhe a saída.

- O que? - finalmente perguntou.

Seus olhos cor do sol se estreitaram ao tom de voz da moca, mas apenas perguntou. - Aonde vai?

- Trabalhar. Estou atrasada. - Ajeitou as sandálias, fechou a porta, e quase gritou de susto quando de repente se vira erguida ao ar. _- O que você está fazendo?_

Ela sequer o vira encolher ombros, mas sentiu. - Dessa forma parece ser mais fácil. Aonde vamos?

Relaxando os punhos antes cerrados, fitou ao redor antes de apontar em direcao a Biblioteca Metropolitana de Tóquio.

* * *

N/T:

- eu quero passear com o titio sesshoumaru no colinho tmb *apanha*

- Arigatou pelos coments :D

- Hoje teremos F.I ;)


	9. Work

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "A 1000 Tales"**

_**Postagens: **2 a 3 shots por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: k+**

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **luna magic 2005_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse:** Kagome ganha uma lâmpada dourada de aniversário. Mas a moça sequer faz ideia de que realmente há um gênio dela. .:. SessKag em drabbles .:.

* * *

**A thousand Tales**

_1000 contos_

**.: IX :.**

Trabalho

* * *

Kagome olhou em volta antes de fitar Sesshoumaru, uma carranca já se formando em seu rosto. - Você não pode continuar me seguindo desse jeito, sabia.

- Sim, eu posso. - A forma masculina jazia encostada a uma estante, uma expressão de tédio no rosto.

_- Por quê? - rosnou._ Mas sabendo que simplesmente nao encontraria resposta alguma.

- Você ainda não fez seus desejos.

Ela fechou os olhos, contou até dez. - Tudo bem ... quantos eu tenho que fazer?

Um encolher de ombros. - Alguns.

Uma criança passara por ambos e notara as bochechas vermelhas de Kagome. Sessshoumaru imediatamente lhe enviara uma carranca horrosa e o menino quase chorou de susto. - Ah, que assustador!

* * *

N/T:

- Arigatou pelos coments ;D


	10. Mystery

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "A 1000 Tales"**

_**Postagens: **2 a 3 shots por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: k+**

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **luna magic 2005_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse:** Kagome ganha uma lâmpada dourada de aniversário. Mas a moça sequer faz ideia de que realmente há um gênio dela. .:. SessKag em drabbles .:.

* * *

**A thousand Tales**

_1000 contos_

**.: X :.**

Mistério

* * *

Kagome não o entendia. Ele deixa cair uma bomba dessas em si e, em seguida, permanece em silêncio por dias. Quando fnalmente falou, foi apenas para perguntar se ela havia se decidido sobre o que pedir.

O que havia com ele e essa coisa de desejos?

Se era uma espécie de gênio, depois de uma certa quantidade de desejos deveria simplesmente ficar livre de seu amo ... _se_ esse era o caso. Por que simplesmente não lhe dizia quantos desejos ela possuía? O que ele estava escondendo? Por que se preocuparia em esconder qualquer coisa?

Ela queria resolver este mistério ... então, enquanto não o fizesse, nao faria sequer um desejo. Nao agora ... nem nunca.


	11. Curious

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "A 1000 Tales"**

_**Postagens: **2 a 3 shots por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: k+**

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **luna magic 2005_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse:** Kagome ganha uma lâmpada dourada de aniversário. Mas a moça sequer faz ideia de que realmente há um gênio dela. .:. SessKag em drabbles .:.

* * *

**A thousand Tales**

_1000 contos_

**.: XI :.**

Curiosa

* * *

- Por que não faz nenhum desejo? - perguntou depois de alguns dias de tratamento silencioso.

- Por que não me conta o que aconteceu? - respondeu.

- Se você desejar, eu lhe direi.

Kagome estreitou os olhos. - Não vou cair nessa armadilha. Porque eu não posso ajudá-lo?

Ele bufou, seu olhar pairou através da janela. - Acho que você ja _ajudou o_ bastante.

Kagome jogou as mãos para o ar e o som de impaciencia atraiu os olhos de Sesshoumaru. - Você não vai me dizer o que eu fiz de errado pelo menos?

Sesshoumaru rosnou sob sua respiração e quando se virou para ficar de costas para ela, Kagome pôs-se a ouvir atentamente tudo o que ele supostamente iria dizer…mas infelizmente ele não disse nada.

* * *

N/T: Hoje temos mais um ;D


	12. Past

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "A 1000 Tales"**

_**Postagens: **2 a 3 shots por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: k+**

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **luna magic 2005_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse:** Kagome ganha uma lâmpada dourada de aniversário. Mas a moça sequer faz ideia de que realmente há um gênio dela. .:. SessKag em drabbles .:.

* * *

**A thousand Tales**

_1000 contos_

**.: XII :.**

Passado

* * *

- Parece que vai chover.

As palavras soram tão parecidas as de um outro homem, que por um momento, Kagome se vira levada ao passado. Suspirou um pouco melancólica. Entao, responderia de forma espirituosa, - Não, na verdade vai nevar, se é o que quer dizer.

- Não. - meditou o homem. Um momento de silêncio depois. - Neve foi a razão pela qual deixei o Japão.

Kagome focalizou sua atenção nele. - Rin?

- Kaede.

- E Jaken?

- Com Rin.

Kagome sorriu. - É claro. Ela é provavelmente a única razão para ele te deixar.

- Hnn. - Havia uma carranca na face de Sesshoumaru.

- Aonde você foi?

Sesshoumaru repondeu simplesmente. - Índia.

* * *

N/T: Hoje temos mais de FI tmb ;D


	13. Travel Plans

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "A 1000 Tales"**

_**Postagens: **2 a 3 shots por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: k+**

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **luna magic 2005_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse:** Kagome ganha uma lâmpada dourada de aniversário. Mas a moça sequer faz ideia de que realmente há um gênio dela. .:. SessKag em drabbles .:.

* * *

**A thousand Tales**

_1000 contos_

**.: XIII :.**

Planos de Viagem

* * *

- Uma vez que a ameaça de Naraku terminara, eu fiquei livre para viajar. - Sesshoumaru começou, com a voz tranquila e distante. - Rin era humana. Não poderia ficar ao meu lado.

- Ela te amava! - Kagome suspirou, indignada. - Como pôde fazer isso com ela? Você realmente odeia tanto assim os seres humanos? O que existe de tão _ruim_ em nos?

- Você morrem. - Apenas duas palavras, mas que tinham o poder de corta-la friamente.

Kagome sentiu-se desconfortável. - Então, o que achou nessas viagens?

- Jóias. Poder. - A voz masculina soara baixa.

Kagome estreitou os olhos. _- Quem_ você achou?

- Ninguém. - disse. - Foi _ele_ que me encontrou.

* * *

_N/T: Arigatou pelos coments fofos :) - se der, posto mais outro ainda hoje, certinho :)_


	14. Power

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "A 1000 Tales"**

_**Postagens: **2 a 3 shots por semana__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: k+**

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **luna magic 2005_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse:** Kagome ganha uma lâmpada dourada de aniversário. Mas a moça sequer faz ideia de que realmente há um gênio dela. .:. SessKag em drabbles .:.

* * *

**A thousand Tales**

_1000 contos_

**.: XIV :.**

Poder

* * *

- Qual era o nome dele?

Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Será que isso importa?

Lancando o olhar ao chão, ela murmurou. - Acho que nao.

Ele a fitou, como se calculando algo. - O nome dele era Jinn. Dividimos uma garrafa de arrack*. Ele me perguntou o que eu estava procurando na Índia.

Fez uma pausa, prendendo-a no lugar apenas com um olhar que a lembrou do antigo Sesshoumaru... mais frio, mais inexpressivo. - Perguntou o que eu achava que merecia ter.

- O que você disse?

- O que acha? - perguntou e tudo o que ganhou foi silêncio. - Poder.

Ela engoliu em seco. - E entao?

- O que acha? - repetiu, murmurando. - Ele me deu.

* * *

_N/T: Hoje teremos FI :)_


	15. Trickster

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "A 1000 Tales"**

_**Postagens: **shots diarios__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: k+**

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **luna magic 2005_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse:** Kagome ganha uma lâmpada dourada de aniversário. Mas a moça sequer faz ideia de que realmente há um gênio dela. .:. SessKag em drabbles .:.

* * *

**A thousand Tales**

_1000 contos_

**.: XV :.**

Trapaceiro

* * *

- Só isso? - Kagome piscou. - Você diz isso a um _estranho_ depois de tomar uns dinks e ele simplesmente... _dá poder pra você?_

- Sim.

Kagome não sabia o que dizer. Entao apenas o fitou, atonita, sua mente girando. - Ele devia ser algum amigo seu. - murmurou finalmente. - O que estava pensando? Que estava te fazendo um _favor?_

Sesshoumaru bufou. - Dificilmente. Sua ajuda não foi necessária. Este Sesshoumaru foi enganado.

Ela nunca pensou que alguém poderia conseguir isso. - O que ... o que ele disse?

Ele poderia ter sorrido, mas em vez disso, grunhiu. - Seu desejo é uma ordem.

* * *

_N/T: Hoje teremos FI novamente :)_


	16. Revenge

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "A 1000 Tales"**

_**Postagens: **shots diarios__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: k+**

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **luna magic 2005_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse:** Kagome ganha uma lâmpada dourada de aniversário. Mas a moça sequer faz ideia de que realmente há um gênio dela. .:. SessKag em drabbles .:.

* * *

**A thousand Tales**

_1000 contos_

**.: XVI :.**

Vingança

* * *

- Por que mais ninguém consegue te ver? - perguntou de repente.

Ele piscou preguiçosamente de seu poleiro invisível no ar. - Eu não quero que me vejam.

- Hmph. - Kagome fez beicinho. - Eu te 'acordei' quando balancei a lâmpada? Você estava preso lá e eu te…_ ativei_ de alguma maneira?

Olhos âmbar cerrraram novamente. - Sim.

- Agora que está acordado, pensei que estaria tentando se libertar e tentar ... encontrar seu antecessor ou algo assim.

- Eu já o encontrei.

Ela se animou a isso. - Oh, e o que aconteceu?

- O castigo dado foi ele voltar a ser humano. - disse preguiçosamente. - E então eu o _matei_.

* * *

_N/T: Amanha teremos mais :)_


	17. Technically

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "A 1000 Tales"**

_**Postagens: **shots diarios__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: k+**

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **luna magic 2005_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse:** Kagome ganha uma lâmpada dourada de aniversário. Mas a moça sequer faz ideia de que realmente há um gênio dela. .:. SessKag em drabbles .:.

* * *

**A thousand Tales**

_1000 contos_

**.: XVII :.**

Tecnicamente

* * *

- Você o matou ... simples assim?

- Ele arruinou a vida deste Sesshoumaru. - disse-lhe calmamente. - Tenho a certeza que esta arrependido agora.

Ela apenas o fitou. - Ele te deu poder. Pensei que fosse o que queria.

- O poder a ser conquistado, - murmurou, abrindo os olhos para fitar ao longe. - Não há nenhum significado ou honra em coisas que são entregues de bandeja.

Disse como se magicamente tudo fizesse sentido. Ela nunca esperava ouvir isso _dele._ - E ainda assim está me oferecendo o mesmo. Isso não ira me fazer alguém desonrosa?

- Você é apenas humana. - disse com desdém. - Entao não conta.

* * *

_N/T: hoje ainda teremos FI ;)_


	18. Uncomfortable

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "A 1000 Tales"**

_**Postagens: **shots diarios__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: k+**

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **luna magic 2005_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse:** Kagome ganha uma lâmpada dourada de aniversário. Mas a moça sequer faz ideia de que realmente há um gênio dela. .:. SessKag em drabbles .:.

* * *

**A thousand Tales**

_1000 contos_

**.: XVIII :.**

Desconfortável

* * *

Sesshoumaru estudou a mulher diante de si, perplexo. Os seres humanos eram tão cansativos e muito gananciosos para seu próprio bem. Envelheciam rapidamente e Sesshoumaru acreditava que isso era parte de sua ruína precoce. Queda. No entanto, esta mulher humana ... se mostrava uma excessao a regra.

Conhecera mulheres em todas as Eras, de todos os tipos, astutas e inteligentes e que conseguiam o que queriam. Ele estava lhe dando a chance de mudar de vida e realizar seus desejos ... em vez disso, ela queria _conhecê-lo._

Isso o irritava ... e o tornava ainda mais perplexo.

Talvez devesse dar mais atenção a esta mulher.

* * *

_N/T: _

_* Galera, ca temos mais um ;D_

_** hoje teremos FI_

_*** A falta de acentos e crases e afins sao por causa do meu teclado. Gomen D;_


	19. Uh oh!

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "A 1000 Tales"**

_**Postagens: **shots diarios__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: k+**

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **luna magic 2005_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse:** Kagome ganha uma lâmpada dourada de aniversário. Mas a moça sequer faz ideia de que realmente há um gênio dela. .:. SessKag em drabbles .:.

* * *

**A thousand Tales**

_1000 contos_

**.: XIX :.**

Uh oh!

* * *

Ela o levou a uma sorveteria, onde pediu uma sobremesa doentiamente doce, que fez os dedos dos pés de Sesshoumaru enroscar-se.

- Minha mãe costumava sempre me trazer aqui quando eu era criança. - confessou. - Acho que tinha cinco ou seis anos.

- Hnn.

Tomando tal como um sinal para continuar, o fez. - E à noite, eu me enrolava na cama com a cabeça no colo dela e a sentia acariciar meus cabelos até eu adormecer. - suspirou sonhadora. - Às vezes gostaria de ser criança de novo, sem preocupações ...

Olhos âmbar fitaram-na maliciosos, Sesshoumaru sorriu de canto. - Seu desejo é uma ordem.

* * *

_N/T: _

_* Hmm... sesshoumaru e um menino tao malvado. oh oh oh_


	20. Dreaming

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "A 1000 Tales"**

_**Postagens: **shots diarios__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: k+**

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **luna magic 2005_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse:** Kagome ganha uma lâmpada dourada de aniversário. Mas a moça sequer faz ideia de que realmente há um gênio dela. .:. SessKag em drabbles .:.

* * *

**A thousand Tales**

_1000 contos_

**.: XX :.**

**Sonhando**

* * *

Kagome acordou na manhã seguinte rodeada por algo que parecia algodão doce cor de rosa. Piscando um pouco, sentou-se e percebeu que estava em seu antigo quarto.

Seu muito, muito antigo quarto.

Lencois rosa, cobertas cor de rosa e almofadas macias. Mesmo enquanto encolhia os ombros ao seu antigo gosto decorativo, perguntou-se se estava sonhando. E sentiu o topo de sua cabeça, os dedos deslizando por fios de cabelos lisos e sedosos.

Isso mesmo, pensou. Seu cabelo começou a ficar ondulado na puberdade.

Perguntou-se por que estava sonhando. Pensando no dia anterior, Kagome começou a ver tudo vermelho.

Ela iria _matar_ Sesshoumaru!

* * *

_N/T: _

_* ahahha, sera que o Sesshoumaru vai conseguir lidar com a furia de uma mini- Kagome?!_


	21. Children

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "A 1000 Tales"**

_**Postagens: **shots diarios__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: k+**

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **luna magic 2005_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse:** Kagome ganha uma lâmpada dourada de aniversário. Mas a moça sequer faz ideia de que realmente há um gênio dela. .:. SessKag em drabbles .:.

* * *

**A thousand Tales**

_1000 contos_

**.: XXI :.**

**Crianças**

* * *

Inclinando a cabeça lentamente, Sesshoumaru a fitou em curiosidade. - A infância combina contigo. Você deveria me agradecer.

- Eu vou te agradecer quando me transformar de volta! - Andava de uma lado para o outro pelo quarto, chutando furiosamente os ursos de pelúcia de seu caminho. Uma parte de si ainda acreditava que eles tinham sentimentos também.

- Não. - discordou. - Esse foi um desejo _seu._

Ela rosnou, num tom indignado de uma menina de apenas cinco anos de idade. - Eu disse que _às vezes_ desejaria ser criança! Nao que _Eu gostaria de_ voltar a ser uma!

- Hnn. - murmurou, definitivamente divertido com tudo aquilo. - Da próxima vez. - disse altivo. - Deveria ser mais específica.

* * *

_N/T:_

_* Ai ai, esse Sesshoumaru... ele com certeza esta bastante divertido com a revolta da kagome! eheheh_


	22. Frustration

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "A 1000 Tales"**

_**Postagens: **shots diarios__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: k+**

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **luna magic 2005_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse:** Kagome ganha uma lâmpada dourada de aniversário. Mas a moça sequer faz ideia de que realmente há um gênio dela. .:. SessKag em drabbles .:.

* * *

**A thousand Tales**

_1000 contos_

**.: XXII :.**

**Frustração**

* * *

Bufou, resignada. - Por quanto tempo vou ficar assim?

- Sete dias, eu acho. - disse, vendo aquele brilho em seus orbes de uma quase... nostalgia?

Ela lhe mostrou a língua.

Em seguida, as palavras vieram a tona.

_- Você deveria pensar, sabia? -_ gritou. - Ou não _sabia?_ Que tipo de gênio _é_ você?

Ele pigarreou, mas estava definitivamente se divertindo com tudo isso. - Todos os desejos tem seu tempo certo. Você, de todas as pessoas, deveria saber especificar melhor quando faz um desejo que pode se tornar realidade.

Kagome praticamente arrancou os cabelos curtos e soltou um baita grito, completamente frustrada.

* * *

_N/T:_

_* Sim, Sesshoumaru anda se divertindo as custas da Kagome oh oh oh_


	23. Babied

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "A 1000 Tales"**

_**Postagens: **shots diarios__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: k+**

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **luna magic 2005_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse:** Kagome ganha uma lâmpada dourada de aniversário. Mas a moça sequer faz ideia de que realmente há um gênio dela. .:. SessKag em drabbles .:.

* * *

**A thousand Tales**

_1000 contos_

**.: XXIII :.**

**Babied**

* * *

Sesshoumaru foi surpreendido e dragado de seu estado divertido com a chegada da Senhora Higurashi e a reação de Kagome para com ela.

Fitou a mãe como se nunca a tivesse visto antes. Higurashi-sama acudira-a ao ouvir os gritos da filha e agora abracava-a bem apertado, como se fosse um bebê.

Kagome simplesmente aninhou-se manhosa. Foi um momento estranho para ele ter de testemunhar isso; tudo o que se lembrava de sua infância nao poderia seque se comparar a isso.

O que foi mais surpreendente para Kagome naquele momento, no entanto, não foi a aparição de sua mãe.

Mas sim a aparição de seu pai.

Kagome finalmente explodiu em lágrimas.

* * *

_N/T:_

_* Ah galera, esse "momento familia" e uma coisa fofa. Voces vao curtir, sera super kawaii :)_


	24. Dad

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "A 1000 Tales"**

_**Postagens: **shots diarios__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: k+**

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **luna magic 2005_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse:** Kagome ganha uma lâmpada dourada de aniversário. Mas a moça sequer faz ideia de que realmente há um gênio dela. .:. SessKag em drabbles .:.

* * *

**A thousand Tales**

_1000 contos_

**.: XXIV :.**

**Papai**

* * *

Kagome estava em seus braços, chorando, agarrada a ele. Tocando-lhe o rosto, traçando linhas invisíveis na testa e nas bochechas e queixo masculino. Enterrou o rosto contra seu peito e pressionou a orelha para ouvir-lhe os batimentos cardiacos.

Higurashi-kun rira, um pouco perplexo, ao compartilhar um olhar confuso com sua esposa, murmurando bobagens antes de afasta-la o suficiente para fitar-lhe nos olhos.

- Não, não. - murmurou, soando um pouco desesperado aos soluços da menina. - Papai está aqui e não vou a lugar nenhum. Portanto, não há necessidade de chorar, né?

Kagome chorou ainda mais.


	25. Enchantment

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "A 1000 Tales"**

_**Postagens: **shots diarios__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: k+**

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **luna magic 2005_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse:** Kagome ganha uma lâmpada dourada de aniversário. Mas a moça sequer faz ideia de que realmente há um gênio dela. .:. SessKag em drabbles .:.

* * *

**A thousand Tales**

_1000 contos_

**.: XXV :.**

** Encantamento**

* * *

Os Higurashi eram um casal atraente. Sua mãe graciosa e amável, seu pai tinha uma beleza selvagem e robusta, que lembrava um pouco a de uma certa Kagome adulta.

A Kagome criança, no entanto ... bem, lembrava-lhe Rin. Somente sem os gritos.

Ela raramente saia do lado dos pais. Olhando para os lados, sempre olhando, como se nunca mais fosse vê-los novamente. Seu pai deveria estar morto em sua realidade, pensou, e perguntou-se se deveria lembrar-lhe que essa magia não foi feita para durar muito tempo.

Como a Cinderela, ela teria que voltar para casa assim que a magia terminasse e Higurashi-sama estaria morto novamente.

* * *

N/T: Oh coitadinha!

** Bem personas, hoje teremos mais FI tmb ;D


	26. Sandbox

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "A 1000 Tales"**

_**Postagens: **shots diarios__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: k+**

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **luna magic 2005_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse:** Kagome ganha uma lâmpada dourada de aniversário. Mas a moça sequer faz ideia de que realmente há um gênio dela. .:. SessKag em drabbles .:.

* * *

**A thousand Tales**

_1000 contos_

**.: XXVI :.**

** Sandbox**

* * *

Ele a deixou por algum tempo, desconfortável com aquela expressão de adoração nos orbes infantis... e sentindo-se um pouco irritado consigo mesmo também. Amaldicoou-se um pouco ao encontra-la brincando em sua caixa de areia, fazendo adorarei bolos de areia.

Confuso com seu contentamento, ele flutuou sobre ela e contemplou o céu. - Você pode contar a ele. Que ele vai morrer. E pode evitar que isso aconteça.

A movimentacao abaixo de si parou abruptamente. - Não Posso apenas desejar que ele volte à vida? - Perguntou suavemente.

- Não.

Ela suspirou. - Com certeza. Isso seria violar uma dessas regras dos contos de fadas da Disney, certo.

Confuso sobre o que _Disney_ significava, Sesshoumaru permaneceu em silêncio.

* * *

N/T:

** Bem personas, hoje teremos mais FI tmb ;D


	27. Happiness

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "A 1000 Tales"**

_**Postagens: **shots diarios__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: k+**

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **luna magic 2005_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse:** Kagome ganha uma lâmpada dourada de aniversário. Mas a moça sequer faz ideia de que realmente há um gênio dela. .:. SessKag em drabbles .:.

* * *

**A thousand Tales**

_1000 contos_

**.: XXVII :.**

* * *

**Felicidade**

Sesshoumaru franziu a testa para a garota que agora, deitava-se para dormir. A reação dela no dia anterior o intrigava. Não sua reação para com Higurashi-kun, o que seria previsível por ser um humano que perdeu um ente querido.

Cutucou-a com a ponta do sapato. - Miko.

- Hum? - a voz soara sonhadora, seu sorriso feliz, e os olhos cerrados.

- Por que você reagiu assim quando sua mãe apareceu?

Ela não fingiu não entender a pergunta.

Seus olhos abriram e sua face pueril parecia perturbada. - Eu nunca a tinha visto com aquela expressão antes.

- E que expressão e essa?

- Feliz. - disse suavemente. - Muito, muito feliz.

* * *

N/T:

** Arigatou pelos comments :D


	28. Sadness

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "A 1000 Tales"**

_**Postagens: **shots diarios__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: k+**

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **luna magic 2005_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse:** Kagome ganha uma lâmpada dourada de aniversário. Mas a moça sequer faz ideia de que realmente há um gênio dela. .:. SessKag em drabbles .:.

* * *

**A thousand Tales**

_1000 contos_

**.: XXVIII :.**

* * *

**Tristeza**

- Eu vi sua mãe. Ela não parece infeliz. - Ele disse sério, querendo saber se a magia do feitiço havia revertido seu cérebro a um de uma criança de cinco anos também.

- Não. Ela _é feliz _no futuro. Mas quando penso no meu passado, sempre tentei me lembrar _dele,_ não dela. - Fitou-o. - Acho que é porque ela está sempre lá.

- Mas agora lembro dela _com_ ele. - sussurrou. - E tudo o que posso pensar é como ela parece _sem_ ele. Como se estivesse apenas ... - Cortou-se de repente. Sesshoumaru deu-lhe um minuto e a fitou, indicando que a estava esperando terminar a frase.

- ...Aguentando firme. - suspirou.

* * *

N/T:

* Galera, hoje teremos FI tmb ;D

** Arigatou pelos comments :D


	29. Inquire

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "A 1000 Tales"**

_**Postagens: **shots diarios__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: k+**

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **luna magic 2005_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse:** Kagome ganha uma lâmpada dourada de aniversário. Mas a moça sequer faz ideia de que realmente há um gênio dela. .:. SessKag em drabbles .:.

* * *

**A thousand Tales**

_1000 contos_

**.: XXIX :.**

**Questionar**

* * *

- Acho que está enganada. - Sesshoumaru disse a ela, não em simpatia, disse a si mesmo, mas para apenas esclarecer um equívoco. - Está nublando seu presente com a tristeza que sentia no passado.

Ela rolou na cama para encara-lo, um biquinho se formando em sue rosto angelical. - Eu não estou.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Não aja como alguém de sua idade atual. Sua mãe é feliz. Se você está confusa, existe uma solução muito fácil para isso.

Kagome franziu o cenho enquanto abraçava o travesseiro contra o peito. - E isso seria ...?

Bufando a infantilidade da garota, disse. - Pergunte a ela.

* * *

N/T:

* Galera, hoje teremos FI tmb ;D


	30. Nightmare

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "A 1000 Tales"**

_**Postagens: **shots diarios__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: k+**

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **luna magic 2005_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse:** Kagome ganha uma lâmpada dourada de aniversário. Mas a moça sequer faz ideia de que realmente há um gênio dela. .:. SessKag em drabbles .:.

* * *

**A thousand Tales**

_1000 contos_

**.: XXX :.**

**Pesadelo**

* * *

Na manha seguinte, Kagome fitou a mae cautelosa.

Não via Sesshoumaru desde a noite passada e suas palavras ainda ecoavam em sua mente. - Mamãe?

- Sim, querida? - A senhora Higurashi cantarolou, com as mãos amassando a massa do que viraria o almoco de hoje.

- Você é feliz ... não é?

Ela piscou, fitando a filha por um momento de plena surpresa. - Claro que sou, querida. Que te faz perguntar isso?

Kagome olhou para suas próprias mãos gorduchinhas. - Eu tive um sonho.

Mãos macias retiraram a franja de seus olhos. - Sobre o quê era o seu sonho?

Kagome pareceu hesitante. - Você.

- E o papai?

- Ele não estava lá. - sussurrou. - Ele tinha morrido.

* * *

* Hoje teremos FI ;D


	31. Question

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "A 1000 Tales"**

_**Postagens: **shots diarios__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: k+**

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **luna magic 2005_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse:** Kagome ganha uma lâmpada dourada de aniversário. Mas a moça sequer faz ideia de que realmente há um gênio dela. .:. SessKag em drabbles .:.

* * *

**A thousand Tales**

_1000 contos_

**.: XXXI :.**

**Pergunta**

* * *

- Oh, querida. - Bracos imediatamente a enlaçaram e Kagome fechou os olhos, aspirando o cheiro reconfortante do perfume de sua mae. Era o mesmo perfume, notou. Seu cheiro nunca mudou. - Você quer falar sobre isso?

Kagome hesitou por um momento. - Se Papai morrer algum dia… você ainda assim seria feliz?

Chocada, a senhora Higurashi não pode dizer nada por um momento. Seus braços apertaram ao redor de Kagome antes de obrigar-se a relaxar. - Querida ... Se algo assim acontecesse, eu ficaria triste ... mas não para sempre.

- O que quer dizer?

- Eu seria feliz ... porque tenho você. - disse simplesmente.


	32. Gardens

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "A 1000 Tales"**

_**Postagens: **shots diarios__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: k+**

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **luna magic 2005_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse:** Kagome ganha uma lâmpada dourada de aniversário. Mas a moça sequer faz ideia de que realmente há um gênio dela. .:. SessKag em drabbles .:.

* * *

**A thousand Tales**

_1000 contos_

**.: XXXII :.**

**Jardins**

* * *

Sesshoumaru olhou para o pai de Kagome enquanto o homem trabalhava feliz em um ramo de flores. Perguntou-se o que o levou a ser jardineiro. Pensou por um momento, em seguida, sentou-se no chão a alguns passos atrás de si.

Higurashi virou-se, em seguida, recuou um passo em surpresa. - Ah. Eu não sabia que havia alguém aqui. Você é o proprietário, o Sr. Sugisaki? - Quando Sesshoumaru apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha, ele disse. - Suas instruções não eram muito claras, senhor. O que gostaria que fosse feito?

Como sua natureza primaria era de sar ordens, Sesshoumaru correu um olho sobre a terra, em seguida, começou a dar-lhe instrucoes.

* * *

* Hoje tem Fi pra gente :)


	33. Illness

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "A 1000 Tales"**

_**Postagens: **shots diarios__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: k+**

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **luna magic 2005_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse:** Kagome ganha uma lâmpada dourada de aniversário. Mas a moça sequer faz ideia de que realmente há um gênio dela. .:. SessKag em drabbles .:.

* * *

**A thousand Tales**

_1000 contos_

**.: XXXIII :.**

* * *

**Doença**

Enquanto Higurashi trabalhava diligentemente, Sesshoumaru permanecia apreciando seu trabalho. Higurashi trabalhava com competência e atenção aos detalhes.

Durante a pausa para o almoço, Sesshoumaru observou-o discretamente tomar alguns comprimidos.

Franziu a testa ao bule de chá compartilhado. - Você está doente.

Higurashi fez naturalmente uma careta. - Coração fraco, infelizmente. Nasci assim. Mas fico grato por não ter passado essa herança para minha filha.

- Não se preocupa em partir antes da hora?

Ele riu em vista a formalidade de Sesshoumaru e seu bom e velho japonês tradicional. - Vamos apenas dizer que provavelmente não vou viver para ver o próximo século chegar.

- Hnn. - Aquilo realmente era a mais pura verdade.

* * *

* Hoje tem mais de Fi pra gente :)


	34. Powers

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "A 1000 Tales"**

_**Postagens: **shots diarios__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: k+**

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **luna magic 2005_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse:** Kagome ganha uma lâmpada dourada de aniversário. Mas a moça sequer faz ideia de que realmente há um gênio dela. .:. SessKag em drabbles .:.

* * *

**A thousand Tales**

_1000 contos_

**.: XXXIV :.**

**Poderes**

* * *

Higurashi pegou Sesshoumaru usando sua youki e o yokai ficara completamente surpreso por ainda ser capaz de tal.

Higurashi não pareceu surpreso, apenas divertido. - Não acho que você seja humano.

Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha. - Como adivinhou?

Um encolher de ombros. - Eu vejo _coisas _às vezes. - Fitou para cima, seus olhos azuis da meia-noite percorrendo pelas flores, e havia um carinho discreto no brilho de seus orbes. - Coisas que outras pessoas não vêem.

Quando seus dedos roçaram uma azaléia, Sesshoumaru percebeu que havia um botao de flor escondido debaixo de suas pétalas. _Ah._ Sesshoumaru sempre tinha assumido que Kagome tinha herdadado seus poderes espirituais de sua mãe, mas pelo visto estava bastante enganado.


	35. 21 Questions

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "A 1000 Tales"**

_**Postagens: **shots diarios__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: k+**

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **luna magic 2005_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse:** Kagome ganha uma lâmpada dourada de aniversário. Mas a moça sequer faz ideia de que realmente há um gênio dela. .:. SessKag em drabbles .:.

* * *

**A thousand Tales**

_1000 contos_

**.: XXXV :.**

**21 Perguntas**

* * *

- Então, o que você e? - Higurashi foi franco, olhos largos e curiosos.

- Muitas coisas. - Sesshoumaru fitou ao longe, desconfortavelmente lembrando-se de um outro par de olhos. - Sua filha é uma miko poderosa. O poder dela e semelhante ao seu. Mas ela será mais poderosa.

- Mais do que você?

Sesshoumaru zombou. - Ninguém é mais poderoso que eu.

Higurashi considero-o. - Como sabe disso?

- Eu luto contra ela. - Sesshoumaru disse.

- No futuro?

- No passado, - Sesshoumaru disse, divertido. - E no futuro.

- Você não vai machucá-la, espero.

- Eu tentei. - Admitiu. E sob o olhar sinistro Higurashi, continuou. - Não se preocupe. Agora, sou apenas um observador.

* * *

N/T: Galera, tai mais um :)

* Sim sim, eu to pra postar Twisted Hearts. Qq coisa, me lembrem, ok. :)


	36. Monogamy

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "A 1000 Tales"**

_**Postagens: **shots diarios__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: k+**

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **luna magic 2005_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse:** Kagome ganha uma lâmpada dourada de aniversário. Mas a moça sequer faz ideia de que realmente há um gênio dela. .:. SessKag em drabbles .:.

* * *

**A thousand Tales**

_1000 contos_

**.: XXXVI :.**

**Monogamia**

* * *

- Eu morro, não é? - Sesshoumaru não disse nada, apenas acenou com a cabeça.

- Kagome ... ela é do futuro, não é?

Quando Sesshoumaru apenas o fitou, Higurashi encolheu os ombros. - Durante a noite, os olhos dela parecem tornar-se de uma pessoa tão _madura._ Aquele olhar simplesmente não pertencia a ela. Isso eu _notei._

Mais uma vez, Sesshoumaru estava sem palavras.

Higurashi considerou-o por um momento. - Espero que você não seja um pedófilo.

Youki fluiu em uma explosão em vista a mudança de temperamento. - Eu lhe garanto garanto, minha Kagome é bastante crescida.

Higurashi animou-se com interesse. _- Sua_ Kagome? Espero que vocês sejam monogâmicos. _Minha_ Kagome merece o melhor.

Sesshoumaru apenas o fitou, sem saber o que dizer.

* * *

N/T:

* ahahaha cara, que coisa! Que historia e essa de "Minha kagome"? E impressao minha ou um certo InuYokai cometeu um... deslize agora pouco, hein?

** Personas, obrigada pelos coments. Eles muito me divertem :)

*** Hoje teremos FI tmb ;)


	37. Premonitions

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "A 1000 Tales"**

_**Postagens: **shots diarios__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: k+**

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **luna magic 2005_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse:** Kagome ganha uma lâmpada dourada de aniversário. Mas a moça sequer faz ideia de que realmente há um gênio dela. .:. SessKag em drabbles .:.

* * *

**A thousand Tales**

_1000 contos_

**.: XXXVII :.**

**Premonições**

* * *

- Ela e feliz?

Sesshoumaru considerou não responder, mas decidiu que teria uma postura magnânima. Até mesmo um rei concedia clemência. - Suponho que sim.

- Você supoe?

- Ela raramente parece triste.

Higurashi parecia considerar a informação, sorrindo, pensativo. Em seguida, perguntou. - Por _que você_ está com ela?

Sesshoumaru suspirou. - Eu não posso estar com mais ninguém.

- Ah, então é daqueles homens românticos. Nunca teria imaginado isso. - Higurashi lhe sorriu, parecendo ignorar a carranca glacial do yokai. - Está tudo bem, isso e de família. Bem, minha esposa é a mais prática de nos tres.

- Não por muito tempo. - Sesshoumaru disse. - Haverá um quatro membro na familia. Um filho.


	38. Future

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "A 1000 Tales"**

_**Postagens: **shots diarios__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: k+**

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **luna magic 2005_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse:** Kagome ganha uma lâmpada dourada de aniversário. Mas a moça sequer faz ideia de que realmente há um gênio dela. .:. SessKag em drabbles .:.

* * *

**A thousand Tales**

_1000 contos_

**.: XXXVIII :.**

**Futuro**

* * *

- É realmente seguro você estar me dizendo isso? - Higurashi perguntou, mas ainda assim parecia feliz. _Aliviado._ Por um momento, isso lembrou Sesshoumaru de um outro homem, um que pensou que iria morrer sem ter um filho ...

- Eu não me importo. - respondeu sem emoção. - Sempre persevero.

E virou-se, dissolvendo-se em fumaça.

Ele não gostava dos Higurashi. Pelo menos, não gostou desse aqui e de sua prole. Higurashi morreu jovem, mas suas características foram passadas para próxima geracao.

Pensando em seu pai e nos anos que passaram juntos, na verdade, se permitiu soltar um suspiro.

Às vezes, também desejava poder ir para casa.


	39. Play

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "A 1000 Tales"**

_**Postagens: **shots diarios__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: k+**

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **luna magic 2005_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse:** Kagome ganha uma lâmpada dourada de aniversário. Mas a moça sequer faz ideia de que realmente há um gênio dela. .:. SessKag em drabbles .:.

* * *

**A thousand Tales**

_1000 contos_

**.: XXXIX :.**

**Brincar**

* * *

Dignidade, ao que parece, era coisa do passado.

Primeiro, observou-os bricar de pega-pega pelo quintal; o minuto em que permitiu-se piscar, la estavam eles brincando de outra coisa. _Seres humanos,_ pensou perturbado. Sua infância nunca foi assim e por isso estava agradecido.

Não havia disciplina enquanto corriam loucamente para la e para ca, sem horário para seguir, sem rotina. Sesshoumaru se perguntou sobre o nível de conhecimento deles e fez uma careta.

Mas ainda assim ... não conseguia parar de olhar para a felicidade no rosto de Kagome.


	40. Goodbye

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "A 1000 Tales"**

_**Postagens: **shots diarios__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: k+**

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **luna magic 2005_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse:** Kagome ganha uma lâmpada dourada de aniversário. Mas a moça sequer faz ideia de que realmente há um gênio dela. .:. SessKag em drabbles .:.

* * *

**A thousand Tales**

_1000 contos_

**.: XL :.**

******Adeus**

* * *

Era o último dia de conto de fadas, Sesshoumaru disse a ela.

Ela tinha cinco minutos e então seria adulta novamente.

Ele manteve uma distância discreta e deu-lhes privacidade, ignorando o cheiro da tristeza encharcando o corpo de Kagome.

Ela agarrou-se as mãos de seus pais. - Eu vou sentir sua falta. - disse de repente. - Todos vamos. Mas pensamos em você quase todos os dias e sabemos que, onde quer que esteja, esta feliz.

- Kagome, _você_ e feliz? - Higurashi sorriu para filha e sua carranca confusa. - Eu não quero que se sinta solitária.

Os olhos de Kagome lançaram-se para Sesshoumaru e depois ao chão. - Eu não estou sozinha.

Higurashi apenas sorriu.


	41. Gratitude

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "A 1000 Tales"**

_**Postagens: **shots diarios__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: k+**

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **luna magic 2005_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse:** Kagome ganha uma lâmpada dourada de aniversário. Mas a moça sequer faz ideia de que realmente há um gênio dela. .:. SessKag em drabbles .:.

* * *

**A thousand Tales**

_1000 contos_

**.: XLI :.**

**Gratidão**

* * *

Ver Kagome com o seu pai fez algo desconfortável queimar em seu peito.

Ele raramente se submetia a emoção, mas algumas coisas realmente eram mais difíceis de controlar. E aquilo o havia afetado. _Ambos_ o tinham afetado.

Franzira o cenho para o horizonte, intencionado a sair do quarto quando sentiu a mão dela, adulta, aproximar-se e puxar-lhe a manga.

- Obrigada. - A voz soara abafada, o rosto pressionado nos joelhos. - Sesshoumaru ... obrigada.

Gratidão também nao era algo tao familiar; ele não sabia o que dizer.

Entao, desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça; onde ainda continuava a franzir o cenho profundamente.


	42. Second Wish

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "A 1000 Tales"**

_**Postagens: **shots diarios__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: k+**

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **luna magic 2005_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse:** Kagome ganha uma lâmpada dourada de aniversário. Mas a moça sequer faz ideia de que realmente há um gênio dela. .:. SessKag em drabbles .:.

* * *

**A thousand Tales**

_1000 contos_

**.: XLII :.**

**Segundo Desejo**

Viver no passado a tornou introspectiva.

Fitava Sesshoumaru curiosamente, ele estava obedientemente ignorando-a.

Ela suspirou de repente. - Eu gostaria que você me respondesse o que eu pergunto.

Sesshoumaru apenas a fitou.

Ela estava olhando para fora da janela do quarto, franzindo a testa.

- Não deseje isso. - disse a ela, os punhos cerrados firmemente.

Piscando, a garota o fitou em confusão. - Por que não? Tudo o que quero é que você me diga o que aconteceu.

Forçado a obedecer, ele o diria, embora fosse óbvio que ela não visse dessa forma.

Olhos âmbar estreitos, sussurrou, - Seu desejo é uma ordem.

* * *

_* Meninas, arigatou pelos comments!_

_** A fic TH ja esta com um cpt novo ;D_

_*** Hoje teremos F.I :)_

_**** Agora o misterio de Sesshoumaru comeca a ser revelado! Entao, estao curtindo? ;D_


	43. Circles

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "A 1000 Tales"**

_**Postagens: **shots diarios__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: k+**

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **luna magic 2005_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse:** Kagome ganha uma lâmpada dourada de aniversário. Mas a moça sequer faz ideia de que realmente há um gênio dela. .:. SessKag em drabbles .:.

* * *

**A thousand Tales**

_1000 contos_

**.: XLIII :.**

**Círculos**

* * *

Kagome moveu-se de repente, desconfortável com seu desejo.

Sesshoumaru a fitava com um olhar assassino, mas ela não sabia por quê. Só queria que ele lhe contasse o que aconteceu...

- Hum ... o que aconteceu na Índia? - perguntou e a carranca no rosto do yokai apenas acentuou-se, com uma presa a mostra. O que lhe assegurou que Sesshoumaru ficou satisfeito com o tremor na voz da garota.

- Eu me transformei no que sou hoje.

Ela franziu o cenho, ignorando a evasão verbal. - Como você conheceu Jinn e quais são os eventos que aconteceram depois disso?

Uma sobrancelha arqueou. - Fique quieta, garota estúpida, e eu vou te dizer o que deseja saber.


	44. Travel

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "A 1000 Tales"**

_**Postagens: **shots diarios__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: k+**

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **luna magic 2005_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse:** Kagome ganha uma lâmpada dourada de aniversário. Mas a moça sequer faz ideia de que realmente há um gênio dela. .:. SessKag em drabbles .:.

* * *

**A thousand Tales**

_1000 contos_

**.: XLIII :.**

**Viajar**

* * *

_A Índia cheirava indulgentemente._

_Havia temperos, alimentos, bebidas e os tipos de animais que nunca tinha visto antes._

_Havia a barreira do idioma, mas uma vez que Sesshoumaru nao costumava falar muito, não se importava com tal._ _Mesmo a língua estrangeira era uma sobremesa rica para seus sentidos famintos, tão diferentes das florestas do Japão._

_Um homem encostado na parede proxima sorriu quando o yokai pegou uma bela lâmpada entalhada em jóias, para dar uma olhadela._ _"É uma bela peça, nao acha?"_

_"Você fala japonês."_

_"Eu falo de tudo."_ _respondeu o homem._ _"Venha. Compartilhe uma bebida comigo e deixe-me praticar meu japonês."_

_Curioso, Sesshoumaru colocou a lâmpada no lugar e o seguiu._


	45. Business or pleasure?

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "A 1000 Tales"**

_**Postagens: **shots diarios__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: k+**

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **luna magic 2005_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse:** Kagome ganha uma lâmpada dourada de aniversário. Mas a moça sequer faz ideia de que realmente há um gênio dela. .:. SessKag em drabbles .:.

* * *

**A thousand Tales**

_1000 contos_

**.: XLV :.**

**Negocios ou prazer?**

* * *

_"Como é que você fala a minha língua?"_

_"Eu sou velho, meu amigo. Tenho estado nessa terra faz um longo tempo. Talvez o mesmo que você."_ _Jinn pensou em voz alta, derramando a bebida no copo. O cheiro logo incomodou ao chegar as narinas de Sesshoumaru._

_Seus sentidos não o enganavam._ _"Você não é um demônio."_

_O homem sorriu._ _"Alguns não concordariam com isso. Porque está na Índia?"_

_"Este Sesshoumaru está viajando."_

_"Negócios?"_

_"Prazer"._

_"Ah."_ _O homem cantarolou contemplativamente._ _"Por que esperar?"_

_"Eu tinha obrigações a ser cumpridas no passado."_

_"E agora?"_

_Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha._ _"Este Sesshoumaru está aqui."_

_O homem sorriu lentamente, um sorriso de gato._ _"Sim", disse suavemente._ _"Você esta."_


	46. Address

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "A 1000 Tales"**

_**Postagens: **shots diarios__  
_

**Classificação etária geral: k+**

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **luna magic 2005_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse:** Kagome ganha uma lâmpada dourada de aniversário. Mas a moça sequer faz ideia de que realmente há um gênio dela. .:. SessKag em drabbles .:.

* * *

**A thousand Tales**

_1000 contos_

**.: XLVI :.**

** Endereço**

* * *

_Para um humano, ele poderia ser considerado atraente._ _Pele morena, cabelo preto caídos nos ombros, e os olhos pareciam duas jóias esverdeadas, que fitavam Sesshoumaru com inabalável intensidade._

_"O que pensava encontrar aqui?"_

_Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos para o endereço._ _"O que você acha que vou encontrar?"_

_Jinn encolheu os ombros._ _"O que todo estrangeiro espera encontrar. Jóias, riqueza ..." Os olhos verdes subiram para encontrar os de Sesshoumaru._ _"O que_ gostaria _de encontrar aqui?"_

_Sesshoumaru agora fitava o mercado._ _"Poder. Logo, não haverá ninguém a se comparar a este Sesshoumaru."_

_"Você e comparado a muitas pessoas?"_

_"Não."_ _Sesshoumaru murmurou._ _"Só a uma."_


	47. Too Late

**Uma Tradução autorizada da serie Drabbles "A 1000 Tales"**

**Classificação etária geral: k+**

___**Shipper:** Sess & Kag_

_**Gênero: **__Romance/Drama_

_**Disclaimer**__: Inuyasha não é meu._

_**Autora: **luna magic 2005_

___**Tradutora: **__K. Hime._

**Do original de mesmo título.**

**Sinopse:** Kagome ganha uma lâmpada dourada de aniversário. Mas a moça sequer faz ideia de que realmente há um gênio dela. .:. SessKag em drabbles .:.

* * *

**A thousand Tales**

_1000 contos_

**.: XLVII :.**

Too Late

Tarde demais

* * *

...

_"Então é isso que deseja? Poder? Por alguma razão, pensei que seria diferente dos outros."_ _Jinn bebeu o araca, seu sorriso crescendo._

_Sesshoumaru estreitou seus olhos, sua youki mostrando claramente a mudança de temperamento._ _"Não assuma que sabe alguma coisa sobre este Sesshoumaru. Por que continua perguntando o que este Sesshoumaru deseja?"_

_Ele deu de ombros e sorriu em vista ao rosto furioso do Yokai._ _"Eu trabalho no negócio de concessão de desejos."_

_"Eu não preciso de desejos. Vou atingir meu objetivo sozinho."__ disse com altivez._

_"Ah, Sesshoumaru"._ _Jinn disse com um sorriso._ _"É um pouco tarde demais para isso."_


End file.
